1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy building block, and more particularly to a toy building block that can be securely connected to another toy building block.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Toy building blocks can be assembled in many ways to construct anything and anything constructed can then be taken apart. Toy building blocks are a benefit for children because they improve eye-hand coordination and encourage imagination.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional toy building block 20 is a hollow rectangular structure and comprises a top board 21, four sideboards 22 and an open bottom 23. The top board 21 includes an outer surface, an inner surface, multiple cylindrical protrusions 211 and a tube 212. The protrusions 211 extend from the outer surface of the top board 21. The tube 212 extends from a center of the inner surface of the top board 21. Each sideboard 22 includes multiple ribs 221 extending from an inner surface thereof. With reference to FIG. 8, to assemble the toy building blocks 20,20A, the open bottom 23 of one toy building block 20 is used to cover the protrusions 211A of the other toy building block 20A to make the ribs 221 and tube 212 of the one toy building block 20 abut the protrusions 211A of the other toy building block 20A. Thus, the toy building blocks 20,20A are assembled. However, when the one toy building block 20 covers only one protrusion 211A of the other toy building block 20A, the two toy building blocks 20,20A rotate relative to each other, as indicated by the arrowheads shown in FIG. 8, so that the toy building blocks 20,20A cannot be securely assembled together.
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10, another conventional toy building block 30 is a hollow rectangular structure and comprises a top board 31, four sideboards 32 and an open bottom 33. The top board 31 includes an outer surface, an inner surface, multiple cylindrical protrusions 311 and a reinforcing board 312. The protrusions 311 extend from the outer surface of the top board 31. The reinforcing board 312 extends from the inner surface of the top board 31 and includes multiple ribs 313 extending from two side surfaces thereof. Each sideboard 32 includes multiple ribs 321 extending from an inner surface thereof. With reference to FIG. 11, to assemble the toy building blocks 30,30A, the open bottom 33 of one toy building block 30 is used to cover the protrusions 311A of the other toy building block 30A to make the ribs 313,321 of the one toy building block 30 abut the protrusions 311A of the other toy building block 30A. Thus, the toy building blocks 30,30A are assembled. However, when the one toy building block 30 covers only one protrusion 311A of the other toy building block 30A, the two toy building blocks 30,30A also rotate relative to each other, as indicated by the arrowheads shown in FIG. 11, so that the toy building blocks 30,30A cannot be securely assembled together.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toy building block to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.